Smokey Bars and Pretty Girls
by Laurie Whitlock
Summary: Two brokenhearted people, one a singer, the other a writer, meet one night in a bar. Will they be able to mend their broken hearts? Entry for 'The Heart of Country Contest'


**Pen name: Laurie Whitlock**  
**Rating: T**  
**Pairing: Jasper/Bella**  
**Prompts used: pic 1 and Lady A- Need You Now**

**Summary: Two brokenhearted people, one a singer, the other a writer, meet one night in a bar. Will they be able to mend their broken hearts?**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, all known characters and song lyrics belong to their respective owners. Beta by: ****JoyfulyetHesitantPen. **

The bar was crowded, the drinks were flowing and the air was thick with cigar and cigarette smoke. I was on the left of the stage bouncing on the balls of my feet with my guitar; Annabelle, in hand, and I was about to go on. It was open mic night at the 'Blue Moon' and I finally got up the courage to get up in front of others and perform my original songs again. I've been playing the guitar since the age of three and writing my own songs since I was ten. I would only perform in front of my mama and sister, and no one else knew of my passion for music till I was twenty-one when I let my first girlfriend hear me sing on a special day for us.

We were celebrating our three month anniversary and I didn't know what to get her. It was Rosie that suggested that I write her a song, so that's what I did. I thought Alice was "the one" and I was prepared to spend the rest of my life with her and had given her a promise ring, vowing to replace it with an engagement ring once we finished college. I poured my heart and soul into that song, telling Alice how much I loved her through it, but on the night that I played it for her my world shattered. She told me that she didn't love me anymore and that she wanted to break up. I had a hard time grasping what she was saying; I couldn't believe that she didn't love me anymore. I asked her what I'd done to make her fall out of love with me and she'd said that it wasn't me, it was her. I snorted at that. What a bunch of bullshit.

My confusion turned into anger and I started screaming, calling her every foul name that I could think of at the time. My mama would have whooped my ass if she heard me. I told her that I wanted my ring back and that I never wanted to see her again. She had tears streaming down her face and was begging me to not be angry; only crocodile tears they were. I can still remember the exact words that I said to her before I left, _"Don't you fuckin' tell me not to be angry you evil little pixie bitch. I can't believe that you waited for our anniversary to tell me that ya don't love me anymore. Get the fuck out of my face; I never want to see you again."_

Once I had my ring in hand, I took off and left her sitting on the park bench crying her eyes out. I never once looked back.

I left Texas two weeks later with no clear destination in mind. Mama was sad to see me go but she knew how deeply I felt, not only in regards to Alice but to everyday life. She said that it was because I was an artist and artists feel things on a deeper level. I kissed my mama and Rosie goodbye and told them that I would tell them where I ended up. I kept driving, only stopping for gas, food and sleep. I didn't have a lot of money, so I slept in my car and when I wasn't sleeping or driving, I was writing new songs. They were all break up songs, every emotion I felt since Alice left me poured into them.

I finally ended up in South Carolina. The bar next to the restaurant I was grabbing a bite in, was looking for help, so I decided to apply for the bartending job and got it as soon as the interview was over. I was able to rent a room over the bar cheaply and I've been here for almost five months now. The 'Blue Moon' held open mic night once every week and once the owner Maggie found out that I sang and played guitar, she kept bugging me to perform but I told her that I don't perform for others, only myself. She never let up though.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the Garrett announcing my name. I took a deep breath and then walked onto the little stage, taking a seat on the stool in front of the mic and after adjusting my guitar, I broke out into song. I was a little nervous at first but halfway through the second song, I found my groove, I no longer felt nervous that I was performing in front of an audience. By the time I finished my last song; which was seven songs later, the crowd was still cheering and wanting more but I told them I had to get back to work.

I got off the stage then and that's when I noticed her. She was beautiful, her brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, her chocolate colored eyes were shining and I just wanted to kiss her pale pink lips. I knew I wanted to get to know her. I walked back to the bar, put Annabelle under the counter and turned to Peter; the other bartender and my only friend out here, and said, "Who's the pretty brunette?"

"Which one, Jazz?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

I scanned the bar and noticed that there were a lot of brunettes, "The one at table five."

"She came in while you were waitin' for your turn on stage." Peter was also a Southern boy; he was from Kentucky.

"What's she drinkin'?"

"Rum and coke," he said with a smirk.

"Not some fruity girly drink?"

"Nope. If I didn't have my Char, I would go for her. She's my kinda gal," he said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

I playfully punched him; Pete wincing as if it really hurt, and then went to pour a shot of whisky for myself. I slammed it back, shuddered at the taste and went back to work. My mind was on that pretty brunette. I wanted to get to know her and thankfully I was able to get to see her up close when she came up to the bar and asked for a refill. She smelt like strawberries and peaches and her voice was like silk.

I mixed a drink up for her and passed it over while she took a seat at the bar.

After taking a sip, she said, "I like the sound of your voice. You're really great."

"Well thank ya darlin'. It's been some time since I sang in front of an audience and I was a little nervous."

"Well it didn't show. You kept your nerves in check," she told me with a smile.

"Thank ya," I said with a smile.

She blushed a little and then asked, "Why has it been awhile since you've sung in front of an audience?"

"Long story," I said, "one that shouldn't be told over rum and coke."

"Well, maybe you'll tell me one day when I'm not drinking."

"Yeah, maybe," I responded with a small smile.

She got up then and said, "My name's Bella by the way." After that she continued back to her table.

Bella, the name suited her perfectly. I didn't see her after that because it got busy with last calls and people payin' their tabs but I caught a glimpse of her as she was leavin'. She gave me a small wave but was swallowed up by the crowd before I could return it. After the bar was empty, Peter and I got to work cleanin' up. Once that was done, he said goodnight to me, I locked up after he left and set about tallying up the day's money. After I had the money locked tightly in the safe, I made sure all the doors were locked and then made my way up to my apartment.

I showered, tugged on a pair of grey sweatpants and went to make myself a bite to eat, all the while thinkin' of Bella. I wondered what a pretty girl like her was doin' in the bar, if I would get to see her again, if she was from here or just passin' through, what she did and if she really liked my songs. I went to bed with Bella still on my mind and had a feelin' that she would still be there till I got to see her again.

~xx~

_BPOV_

I was sitting in some smokey bar called 'Blue Moon' listening to the current act that was on stage. I was stilling feeling bad for the way that I left Forks, but I had no other choice. I didn't want to go through with the wedding but no one would listen to what I had to say. I realized too late that I wasn't in love with Edward. I was only in love with the idea of Edward. He was the first guy to ever pay me any attention. He came from a long line of doctors, was well on his way to becoming one himself, and he treated me like a queen. He would lavish me with the most beautiful gifts that one could imagine, and any sane person would accept the gifts without any complaints, but I wasn't like other people. I came from humble backgrounds; mom was a kindergarten teacher, dad was the police chief of Forks.

I tried to tell Edward that I didn't want gifts all the time but he would just dazzle me with his smirk and tell me that all pretty girls wanted pretty gifts. When he proposed, I was shocked. Part of me had a feeling that something like this would happen eventually, but I didn't expect it right out of university. I had to accept because he proposed to me right in the middle of a crowded fancy restaurant surrounded by my parents, his and some close friends. Mom was happy for me; dad didn't say anything but that wasn't anything new seeing as how dad wasn't one to display his emotions for everyone.

Before long all my time was spent with wedding planning. I was excited at first but eventually it just got to be too much and no matter how many times I said that we needed to scale it back some, Esme; Edward's mother, would just brush me off. I tried to talk to Edward about it but he would always be too busy or tired and would just say that his mother knew best. I felt like I was standing in the corner of a crowded room, screaming, but no one was paying attention to me. In a sense I felt like Rose from 'Titanic'.

Before I knew it, it was my wedding day and I couldn't go through with it. I couldn't walk down that aisle to a man that I wasn't in love with, and I couldn't face all of the people that were there waiting to witness the wedding; half of whom I didn't even know. I was having a panic attack and I knew that there was only one thing to do - I needed to run so I jotted down a quick note for Charlie and Renee, telling them how sorry I was for leaving this way and that I would let them know when I stopped permanently. I left the wedding ring on the note and my dress over the back of one of a chair. I headed back to my place, packed some of my things and jogged out to my '65 white Mustang convertible, threw my duffle bags in the backseat, turned off my cell, tore out of the garage and sped down the highway. I had no direction in mind, the only thing that I wanted to do was get as far from Forks as I could get.

I was brought out of my musings by the emcee; Garrett, announcing that their bartender Jasper Whitlock was next to perform. I sat up a little straighter and as I saw Jasper walk out on the little stage, I gulped at the sight in front of me. He looked like a Greek God with his long, shaggy, honey blond hair that was tied back at the nape of his neck, his moves were like a big cat in the midst of a hunt, his fingers were long and I wondered what they would feel like roaming my body. I was drooling at the sight of him and hadn't even heard him sing yet. I wished I could see what color eyes he had but the lighting wasn't the best, so I would just have to wait for an opportunity to open up so that I could see into them.

After a few adjustments to his guitar, Jasper started to sing and my god, could he sing. He was singing an original song and it was so heartbreakingly beautiful. I closed my eyes and let the lyrics wash over me . . .

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_

_Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time _

As I listened to him sing, I wondered who had hurt him so bad. This song clearly was one of pain and at times, I could see my situation in the lyrics . . .

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door_

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time._

His voice sounded like honey and his fingers plucked the guitar strings as if they were an extension of him. I was mesmerized by this man, I wanted to know all about him and the more he sang, the more it made me want to comfort him and also find the bitch that left him broken hearted and beat the shit out of her. Once Jasper's set was over, I made my decision to talk to him. Our eyes made contact as he was leaving the stage and my heart started to flutter at the intense stare he was giving me, it was almost as if he was committing me to memory.

I waited for a few minutes and then went to talk to him. His eyes were dark chocolate and he was even more breathtaking up close. We chatted for a bit after he mixed me a new drink, and when I asked him why he hadn't sang in public before, I could see the pain that was lurking behind his eyes. I wanted to erase it.

As I was walking away, I realized that I never told him my name, so I turned back to face him; not at all surprised to see that he was watching me walk away, and told him.

As I was leaving once last call was called, I looked to the bar and waved to Jasper, vowing that I would come back so that I could see him again. Once outside, I took a deep breath of the cold, crisp fall air and after pulling my jacket closer to my body, I began my walk back to the Bed & Breakfast that I was staying at, thankful that it wasn't far from the bar. The place was cute and was run by a sweet lady in her mid fifties by the name of Mary. I was lucky to get the last room that she had since her B & B was a busy one and was always filled. Once I was back in my room, I changed and climbed under the covers. I wasn't tired yet, so I pulled out the book that I was reading and waited till sleep found me, all the while thinking of Jasper.

~xx~

_JPOV_  
I looked through my cupboards and fridge tryin' to find somethin' for breakfast but nothin' interested me. I sighed; guess it was time to pick up some groceries. I went into the bathroom, turned on the shower and once it was at a comfortable temperature, I stepped in and just let the water trickle down my body. I wondered if Bella was still in town or if she was just passin' through, I hoped that I would have gotten a longer conversation with her but we were so close to closing for the night that it just wasn't possible.

Once I was finished, I got out and dried off. I went into my room, pulled on a worn pair of jeans, a plaid shirt and my cowboy hat. When I was dressed, I tugged on my cowboy boots, grabbed my keys and then headed downstairs. I probably wasn't goin' to buy a lot of things and it wasn't far to the local grocery store, so I decided to walk instead of hoppin' in my truck. As I was walkin', the smell of fresh baked breads and pastries were makin' my stomach rumble, so I popped in Siobhan's bakery; it was a place that I frequented a lot. I was greeted by Siobhan herself as soon as I walked in.

"Hello, Jasper. Same as usual?" she asked in her Irish accent.

"Hello, Siobhan. Please," I responded with a smile and a kiss to the back of her hand.

She nodded and I went to sit down at one of the tables by the window. A few minutes later, Siobhan placed a steaming cup of coffee and a nicely warmed cinnamon roll in front of me. I thanked her and started in on my breakfast. When I was half through my cinnamon roll, the bell over the door rang and I looked up to see who entered. I was glad that I didn't have anything in my mouth because I was sure to either choke or spit out whatever it was. It was Bella and she looked even more beautiful in the morning light. She looked all around the little shop and when her eyes landed on me, she smiled and I waved her over.

"Hello, Jasper. It's good to see you again," she said to me when she reached my table.

"Hello, Bella. It's great to see you as well. Please, won't you have a seat?" I asked with a smile and gestured towards the unoccupied chair.

"Of course. That is if you're not expecting anyone," she replied while her hand rested on the chair.

"I'm not expectin' anyone," I answered her while standin' up and pullin' the chair out for her.

She took a seat, shrugged out of her jacket and said, "What do you recommend?"

"Well, everythin' Siobhan makes is delicious so whatever you get will be good."

"Hmm . . . well that cinnamon roll looks really good so I think I'll have one of those."

I stopped Bella from getting up and waved to Siobhan to bring over another cinnamon roll and cup of coffee. When she nodded, I turned back to look at Bella.

"So just passin' through or on vacation?"

"Um. . . well it's hard to say really," she said with a blush.

"Don't ya know darlin'?" I asked with a smirk.

"It's complicated and a long story, not one to have over breakfast."

I had to laugh at how she used my words from last night on me. She just smiled and thanked Siobhan, who had placed Bella's breakfast on the table while I was laughing. We ate in silence but I caught Bella staring at me from time to time, and as I finished the last of my coffee I said, "you can ask me whatever is on ya mind darlin'."

She blushed again and said, "Well there are a lot of questions that I have for you."

"So ask away, I've got all day."

At that point, Siobhan had come back over, refilled our cups and gave us another cinnamon roll.

"Well, I guess my first question would be, where are you from?"

"Houston, Texas."

"What made you leave?"

"It has to do with the long story from last night."

She nodded and said, "So how long have you been in Simpsonville?"

"Five months. How about you?"

"Only a couple of days."

"So what brought you here to this town? Why not go to Charleston or Columbia if you're on a road trip," I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't want to be in a big city and this town seemed nice and quiet."

"Doesn't everyone want to go to the big city? " I asked.

"Small towns are more my thing."

"You come from a small town?"

"Yep. Its part of the long story."

"Ah, I see," I replied with a nod.

"You know, if we're going to be friends, we might have to tell each other the long stories soon," she replied with a shrug.

"Friends? Is that what we are?" I questioned.

"I don't know," she mumbled and looked away from me.

I sighed and said, "Look Bella, I didn't mean to sound cruel or hurtful. It's just hard to trust people."

She still didn't look at me, so I placed my hand over her small one and waited till she did. I saw her take a couple of deep breaths and then she turned toward me, her gaze meeting mine.

"I know what you mean," she mumbled. I could see tears swimming in her eyes and my heart clenched at the sight. Not because I couldn't handle a cryin' woman but because I didn't want to see her hurt.

"Who hurt you Bella?" I quietly asked.

"My ex-fiancé," she mumbled while brushing away a stray tear.

"What did he do to you?" I growled out.

"I don't want to talk about it here," she said while looking around the slightly crowded bakery.

I pulled my hand away from Bella's; noticing how much colder it felt when it wasn't wrapped around hers, took out my wallet and threw a twenty down on the table. When I grabbed Bella's hand, she raised a delicate eyebrow at me and I just smirked in response. I pulled her up from her chair and we headed out of the bakery. I didn't want to go back to the bar and I didn't know where she was staying, so I led her in the direction of the park.

Once we got to the park, I walked us over to a section that was a really secluded and sat down on the bench. Bella followed suit and then I turned to her and said, "Ok, I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours. Deal?"

She took a couple of deep breaths and said, "Deal."

I was in no way ready to talk about my past but I knew that I didn't want to keep lyin' to Bella. She seemed to be a really great girl and I wanted to get to know the real her. The one that she only showed to a handful of people; if any. I took a deep breath and then started my sad tale. I told her everythin', all the pain, the hurt and the anger that I felt on that day; and that I still carried around with me. I watched Bella's face all through my story and it went from sadness to anger as I got to the end of my tale. When I was done, I took a deep breath and waited to see what she would say.

She was quiet for a few minutes and then she said, "What an ungrateful bitch."

"What, darlin'?"

"She is an evil bitch. Who the fuck breaks up with a person on their anniversary? That is just all kinds of fucking stupid. You poured your heart into the song you wrote for her and she just goes and leaves you? That is so wrong."

"Yeah well, that's the evil pixie for you. She has always only thought of herself. No one else matters."

"Clearly," Bella sneered. I had to chuckle at her, she had never met Alice and yet she already hated her.

"So darlin', I've told you my tale, now it's time to tell yours. Fair is fair."

She nodded her head, took a deep breath and clasped my hand in hers. She then went on to tell me why she was runnin'. I brushed the tears off her face as she was telling me her story and at one point, I had to wrap her in my arms when her tears got to be too bad.

"That guy is an idiot, darlin'. He should have listened to ya and not kept brushing' ya off."

"I just felt so lost all the time."

"I don't blame ya and I also don't blame ya for runnin'."

"I didn't see any other way to get out."

I just nodded and hugged her to me again. Here we were, two brokenhearted people brought together by my music. Bella felt right against me, fitting into my side as if she was molded just for me. After a few minutes Bella pulled back and dried her eyes, gave a little laugh and said, "Well this isn't how I expected today to go."

"Oh, what were you expectin' to do today?"

"Touring the town mostly," she replied with a shrug.

"Well then darlin', let's go. I'll be your personal tour guide."

"Really?"

"Of course, I've been livin' here for five months. So who better to show ya around than me?"

She thought for a minute and then said, "No one, I guess."

Was that hesitancy in her tone I detected?

"Unless of course you don't want to spend any more time with me," I pulled my hand out of her hold and shifted my body so that I wasn't lookin' at her. I knew that it was too much to hope that I get to spend some time with a pretty girl, but I let myself believe that this time would be different. Bella called my name but I was in no mood to respond to her. I stood up but before I could get too far, she had her hand placed on my arm, stoppin' me. She walked around to face me but I kept my eyes averted from hers.

"Jasper, please look at me," she pleaded while placin' her hand on my cheek. I flicked my eyes over to her and she said, "I wouldn't dream of spending my day with anyone other than you. I like you Jasper; I want to be your friend."

I leaned in to her touch, closed my eyes and after takin' a deep breath I said, "I like ya also darlin' and I want to be your friend."

"Well then, come on. Let's go so that you can show me the town," she replied with a smile.

I turned to place a kiss on her palm and then took her hand in mine. I placed a kiss on her cheek and then I led Bella out of the park. I showed her all the greatest places in town; which wasn't all that many, and then we grabbed a late lunch. I needed to head back to the bar because I had to get ready to open. Bella offered to help and I took her up on her offer because I wasn't ready to part with her yet.

When Peter walked in, I introduced him to Bella and he asked what we had been up to today. When he found out Bella had helped me in gettin' the bar ready to open, he asked her if she wanted a job.

"I don't know how long I'll be staying in town Peter," she admitted.

"That's fine sugar, ya can work here for as long as ya like."

"Really?" she asked with raised brows.

"Of course. We could always use a pretty face to brighten our day."

Bella blushed and accepted the job offer. I was happy that I would get to spend time with Bella. I didn't know what it was about her but my emotions towards her were stronger than what they were with Alice. Pete smirked at me and then left to go to the office.

Bella turned to me smilin' and sayin', "I can't believe that he offered me a job right off the bat."

"Yeah, Pete's great that way. He offered me my job the same day I applied."

"Wow, really?"

"Yes ma'am," I said with a smirk.

"Does he own the bar?"

"No, he's just the manager. Maggie owns the bar, she doesn't come in all the time, and she leaves the hirin' and firin' to Pete."

We then went back to work, making sure that we had enough alcohol, clean glasses and money. We then prepared some food and by six we unlocked the doors and waited for the first patrons to arrive. Before long the bar was packed and we were run off our feet. Bella; God bless her, was doing an amazing job for someone who'd never worked in a bar before. By three am we called last call and got ready to close down for the night: tabs were paid, glasses were stacked and taken to the kitchen, and tables were wiped down.

An hour later found Bella and I in the kitchen washing the glasses and few plates and bowls that were used throughout the night.

"What a busy night," Bella sighed as she washed out the last glass.

"Yes, it was," I agreed. "It's not uncommon for a Saturday night."

"It's going to be like this every Saturday?" she asked, turning to me.

"Yes darlin', but don't worry, you did well on your first night and there will always be more than one waitress on shift. Char comes in most nights but from what Pete told me, she was visitin' her mama tonight."

"Is her mother unwell?"

"No, nothin' like that. She just hadn't seen her in awhile and she needed to tell her somethin'." Peter said while walking in.

"Is everything alright?" It made me smile how concern Bella was for someone she's never met.

"She wanted to tell her mama that we're expectin',"

"Wow! Congratulations Pete. Is this your first child?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm goin' to be proposin' to Char next weekend durin' our three year anniversary."

Bella smiled and I clapped Pete on the back. I knew about the baby but not when he was going to propose. Pete then said that he was leaving for the night so we said goodnight to him.

After he left Bella turned to me and said, "Well, I guess it's time for me to head out as well."

I noticed that she seemed a little sad about that fact.

"If you're sure darlin'," I began, a little sad myself. Then I had an idea. "Of course if ya want, ya can come up to my place and we can chat for awhile."

"Y- Your place?"

"Don't worry darlin', ya don't have to if ya don't want to and if ya did come to my place I can assure ya that I wouldn't dream of takin' advantage of ya."

She nibbled on her bottom lip for a few minutes and then nodded in agreement. I made sure that all of the doors were locked, that everything was turned off and that the money was locked in the safe. Then I led Bella up the backstairs to my place.

"You live above the bar?" she asked as we were walking.

"Yeah I do," I told her. "When Pete found out I didn't have a place to stay, he offered me the apartment. It was in bad shape but after some renovations, we got it to be a livable space."

Bella didn't respond and we finished walking up the last three steps. I unlocked the door and let Bella go in before me. I watched as she looked around, wondering what she thought of the place. I'd never been worried about how my place looked till this moment.

Bella turned to face me and said, "I wouldn't expect anything different."

"Really?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's manly but not overly so and it's got elements from your country roots," she said appreciatively.

"Well that's what I was goin' for," I said with a chuckle.

Bella just smiled at me and went looking around the apartment.

"Hey Bella, what about a drink darlin'?" I called out to Bella while she was down the hall looking at the pictures that I had hanging there.

"Sure I would love something. What do you have?" she answered while coming back into the living room.

"I've got beer, pop, juice, water, tea, and coffee."

"I'll take a pop," she replied with a smile.

I nodded and told her to have a seat on the couch while I went to get our drinks. I stood in front of the fridge, staring at its contents as I tried to figure out what I wanted to drink, I started to get nervous. Should I give Bella her drink in a glass or just give her the bottle? Would she want a snack or something? I came back a few minutes later to find Bella flipping through a photo album that mama had sent me for Christmas last year. It had pictures of Rosie and me growing up, mama and daddy before he died, my grandparents, my best friend and now future brother-in-law Emmett and some pictures of my horses in it.

Bella looked at me sheepishly when I dangled the bottle of pop in front of her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry. I was just curious about your family."

"Its ok, darlin', here let me tell ya who's who," I replied while sitting down and takin' the photo album from her hands.

I took a sip of my beer and told Bella who all was in the pictures. She laughed at the picture of me in my little cowboy hat, chaps and boots while in my diaper. I was going to kill mama for putting that picture in! After we got done going through the photo album, we shared some stories from our childhoods. I could tell that Bella was getting tired, so I said, "Darlin', would ya like me to take ya home or would ya like to crash here for the night?"

"Crash here if you don't mind," she replied while trying to stifle a yawn.

"Of course I don't mind," I assured her. "I wouldn't have offered if I did."

"Thank you, Jazz."

"Ya welcome darlin'. The bathroom is the first door that you come to down the hall, and you're welcome to have a shower if you'd like one."

"I don't have anything else to wear," she said.

"I can lend ya a shirt."

"Ok, thanks Jazz."

I just nodded and followed her down the hall. While Bella went into the bathroom I went into my bedroom and got out a long shirt for her to wear. Then I turned down the bed with the full intention of giving it to her. I knocked on the bathroom door and told Bella that I was going to leave the shirt on the counter for her.

After leaving the hall, I went to tidy up the front room while trying to keep my mind from straying too dirty thoughts involving Bella and that shower. Thirty minutes later, she walked into the living room looking delicious in my shirt. Her hair was still wet, her creamy legs seemed to go on forever, and she smelled just like me.

I swallowed a couple of times before I said, "Is there anythin' ya want before goin' to sleep?"

"No thanks, Jasper."

"Ok darlin', well then I guess I'll just say goodnight. The bedroom is right next to the bathroom and the bed is already turned down and waitin' for ya."

"No, I can't take your bed Jasper," Bella argued. "I'll just sleep on the couch."

"Like hell," I semi-growled out.

Bella walked over to me and stood with her hands on her hips, starin' me down. She was at least a foot shorter than me and it was cute to see her tryin' to be all mean. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"I'm not taking your bed Jasper. I'll take the couch, I'll be more than comfortable there," she finished, poking me in the chest.

"Now ya listen here, darlin'. My mama would have my hide if she found out that I let ya sleep on the couch. Now ya march that cute little ass back down that hallway and use that bed. End of story."

She huffed at me and I crossed my arms, fully intending to engage in this staring contest; even though all I wanted to do was kiss her. I wondered how long we were going to continue this staring contest. I could see Bella fighting her sleepiness and knew that I would be winning it. After a few more minutes of staring at each other, Bella huffed again and conceded defeat. I just smirked at her and then held out my arms for a hug. She looked at me for a minute and then stepped into my embrace.

I wrapped my arms around her small frame and just enjoyed the warmth comin' from her. Again I noticed how well she fit next to me. When we pulled out of the embrace, I couldn't keep the urge to kiss her at bay anymore. I leaned down ever so slowly, gauging her reaction to what I was intending on doing. She gave a slight nod and when my lips connected with hers, it was like fireworks were going off. I started the kiss out slowly, but my need overtook my brain and the kiss became more intense. I pulled Bella as tight to my body as I could get her and she snaked her arms around my neck and played with the hair at the nape of my neck.

I didn't want the kiss to end but we needed air, so I slowly pulled back and leaned my forehead against hers. We were silent for a few minutes.

"That was some kiss," she whispered, breathless.

"My thoughts exactly, darlin'," I replied with a chuckle.

"I guess we should go to bed," she said with a sigh.

"Yeah, we should," I nodded in agreement.

"Goodnight, Jasper."

"Goodnight, Bella."

I kissed her lips again, watching as she walked down the hall. After a few minutes, I went to get a shower and then set the couch up for me to sleep. It took awhile for sleep to find me because all my brain could do was think of the kiss Bella and I shared and the things I wanted to do to her. Soon though I drifted off sleep, still thinkin' about the beautiful brunette curled up in my bed.

~xx~

5 months later  
BPOV

Who would have thought that when I came to this sleepy little town I would have found my true love and was about to get married to him? I know that some people would say that we were jumping into it and that we should wait because five months wasn't long enough to get to know someone, but they would be wrong when it came to Jasper and I. We were two puzzle pieces that fit together seamlessly. We had been dating for a month when I told Jasper that I loved him and during our three month anniversary, Jasper proposed to me.

Of course I accepted and afterwards, Jasper told me he was nervous about asking me during the three month anniversary because of what happened with Alice but he went ahead with the proposal anyways because he knew I was different and better than Alice and wouldn't treat him in such a way. The proposal was very romantic. Jasper had taken me out for a picnic and as the sun was setting, he pulled out a fortune cookie and passed it to me. I cracked it open and out fell a gorgeous golden double heart-shaped engagement ring. I looked up at Jasper with my mouth hanging open and he proposed to me. It was so sweet and beautiful. Jasper slipped the ring on my finger and stood up, helping me to my feet and kissing me roughly. Then he swung me up into his arms and we watched the sunset.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Char shaking my shoulder. I looked at her and said, "Yeah?"

She shook her head, laughed and said, "I asked you if ya were ready to put your dress on?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Yes, I'm ready to put it on."

She just laughed again and went to the closet where my dress was hanging. It was a simple strapless satin ball gown with a flower detail just under my bust. I wanted to go for the typical 'Cinderella' ball gown but at the same time, I didn't want to do the long sleeves or white elbow length gloves. When I found this dress, I knew that I had to have it as soon as I slipped it on that first time. It fit like a glove.

Char walked back over to me and held out the dress. I stood up from the chair I'd been sitting in while getting my hair and makeup done, took off my housecoat and slipped into my gown, Char zipping me up and went to look in the mirror. I was glowing and Char had done fantastic work on my makeup and hair. With my dress, I'd decided to pair a blue sapphire and diamond necklace and blue sapphire chandelier earrings and now that the whole look was put together, it was amazing.

Char was my bridesmaid and she was already dressed as well. She was wearing a simple lavender dress with her baby bump on full display. She was glowing. She had paired it with a heart shape tanzanite necklace and heart shape earrings in tanzanite also. She had pulled her long blonde hair back into an elegant bun.

I turned back around so that I could give Char a hug, and I couldn't believe that it was almost time.

Soon there was a knock on the door. Char went to open it and on the other side stood my dad looking very handsome in a black tuxedo. He told me that it was time, so I picked up my bouquet of white lilies and red roses, and passed char her bouquet of blue hydrangeas. Char then gave me a hug and left.

Charlie asked me if I was ready and after taking a deep breath, I told him that I was. He held out his arm for me, I looped mine in his and we walked out of the little room I had been in and made our way to the church doors.

The music began, one door opened and after a wink to me Char started her walk. A few minutes later, the music changed again and both doors opened. Charlie lightly squeezed my hand and we began our walk down the aisle. It wasn't a big wedding, just family and a few close friends. The inside of the church looked amazing, there were flowers everywhere; but it wasn't overdone. Finally, we came to the end of the aisle and Jasper looked very handsome in his crisp black suit. He held out his hand for me and I placed mine in his.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Jasper James Whitlock to Isabella Marie Swan. Who gives this woman away?" The Minister asked, starting off the service.

"Her mother and I do," Charlie responded, placing a kiss on my cheek and going to sit with Renee.

"The joining of two people in holy matrimony is a sacred thing and if anyone knows any reasons as to why these two people shouldn't be joined together, speak now or forever hold your peace."

We waited a few minutes and when no one said anything the Minister continued, "Jasper and Bella have told me that they've written their own vows. Jasper, would you please go first."

Jasper nodded and said, "Bella, when I first laid eyes on you, I was drawn to you and I wanted to know everything there was to know about you. We've both done our share of livin', taking chances we've been given and I've never been too big on lookin' back. I don't care if I'm your first love, but I'd love to be your last."

The Minister then told me that it was my turn to recite my vows so I took a deep breath and began, "Jasper as soon as I heard you sing, I was in lust. Your voice was just so silky smooth and the songs that you sang were so heartbreaking I just wanted to comfort you. If I could do it over, I'd have waited for this moment so I could give my heart to you unbroken, but if our mistakes brought us together, does it really matter whether we were saints or sinners in the past? I don't care if I'm your first love, but I'd love to be your last."

Once we were done, the Minister asked for the rings, and Peter passed them to him. The Minister handed Jasper my ring and said, "Jasper, please take this ring and repeat after me: I, Jasper James Whitlock, take you, Isabella Marie Swan, to be my lawfully wedded wife. I promise to love, honor and cherish you till the end of time. I promise to be by your side through sickness and health, the good times and the bad."

Jasper nodded his head, took the simple gold band and while placing it on my finger he recited the vows, "I, Jasper James Whitlock, take you, Isabella Marie Swan, to be my lawfully wedded wife. I promise to love, honor and cherish you till the end of time. I promise to be by your side through sickness and health, the good times and the bad."

The Minister then turned to me, held out Jasper's ring and said, "Isabella, please recite the same vows just change the names."

I took the ring, and said, "I, Isabella Marie Swan, take you, Jasper James Whitlock, to be my lawfully wedded husband. I promise to love, honor and cherish you till the end of time. I promise to be by your side through sickness and health, the good times and the bad."

I slipped the ring over his knuckle, glad to know that it would forever remain there and I knew that I had done the right thing in not going through with the marriage to Edward because I would never have been happy. The Minister then said, "By the powers vested in me by the state of South Carolina, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Jasper pulled me closer to him, laid his hand on my cheek and leaned in slowly. When his lips touched mine it was pure heaven. This kiss told of our future together, it said that even though we may hit some rough patches, we will always stay together and be strong for one another. We pulled apart and everyone erupted in applause. Jasper and I walked down the aisle hand in hand and went out to the waiting limo that was going to take us the reception hall.

**A/n:** The songs in this fic don't belong to me; 'Need You Now' is by Lady Antebellum and the co-writer, Josh Kear. 'I'd love to be your last' is by Gretchen Wilson and is written by Rivers Rutherford and Sam and Annie Tate.


End file.
